Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter apparatus for assisting transportation of a wheel barrow.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an adapter apparatus which includes a frame for supporting a wheel barrow for assisting transportation of a wheel barrow.
A typical wheel barrow includes a pair of handles which terminate at an axle for rotatably supporting a wheel. A load carrying container is secured to the handles between the axle and the hand grips of the handles so that when the hand grips are lifted, transportation of the load is permitted, the wheel being the fulcrum point for assisting lifting of the load.
However, many users of the aforementioned conventional wheel barrow have suffered from back injuries as a result of trying to both lift and balance the load during transportation thereof. More particularly, although the wheel barrow concept is excellent for enabling a user to lift a considerable load due to the leverage effect about the fulcrum, problems have been experienced once the load has been lifted as there is a tendency for the weight of the load to tip the wheel barrow sideways during transportation. Such sideways tipping can be counteracted by the user through application of steadying forces through the hand grips. However, the application of such steadying forces puts tremendous strain on the user""s spinal column particularly if the weight of the load is great such as in the transportation of concrete or soil.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problem by the provision of an adapter apparatus which is easily added to the conventional wheel barrow as a retrofit. The adapter supports the wheel barrow so that the wheel barrow can be moved on a combination of the rotatable front wheel and a pair of casters disposed between the wheel and the hand grips.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide an adapter apparatus that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an adapter apparatus that facilitates transportation of loads by a conventional wheel barrow.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of an adapter apparatus that is of relatively low cost.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of an adapter apparatus that permits transportation of a conventional wheel barrow by towing the same behind a lawn tractor.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.
In a wheel barrow having a load carrying container disposed between a rotatable wheel and a handle, the present invention relates to an adapter apparatus for assisting transportation of the wheel barrow. The adapter apparatus includes a frame having a first and a second end and an axle having a first and a second side. The axle extends through the frame and the rotatable wheel such that the rotatable wheel rotates about the axle. Additionally, the axle pivotally supports the wheel barrow such that pivotal movement of the wheel barrow about the axle and relative to the frame is permitted. A rotatable device is secured to the frame so that the container is disposed between the axle and the rotatable device. The arrangement is such that in a first mode of operation of the apparatus, the wheel barrow is supported by the frame and is transported on the rotatable wheel and the rotatable device for transportation of the load disposed within the container. In a second mode of operation of the apparatus, the handle of the wheel barrow is lifted relative to the frame such that the wheel barrow is pivoted about the axle for unloading the load from the container.
In a more specific embodiment of the present invention, the frame includes a first member having a first and a second extremity and a second member having a first and a second termination. The members are disposed angularly relative to each other so that support of the wheel barrow between the members is permitted.
Also, the first extremity of the first member is pivotally supported about the first side of the axle and the first termination of the second member is pivotally supported about the second side of the axle.
Furthermore, the frame further includes a transverse casing having a first and a second edge, the casing extending between the first and the second members.
Moreover, the first edge of the transverse casing is secured to the second extremity of the first member and the second edge of the transverse casing is secured to the second termination of the second member.
Additionally, the rotatable device includes a first caster secured to the frame and disposed remote from the rotatable wheel and a second caster secured to the frame and disposed remote from the rotatable wheel. The arrangement is such that the frame is disposed between the casters.
Also, a caster support extends through and is rotatably supported by the transverse casing, the caster support having a first and a second end so that the first end of the caster support supports the first caster and the second end of the caster support supports the second caster.
The first end of the caster support includes a first rotatable coupling for coupling the first caster to the caster support and the second end of the caster support includes a second rotatable coupling for coupling the second caster to the caster support.
More specifically, a height adjusting device is secured to the frame for adjusting the casters relative to the frame so that in a first disposition of the height adjusting device, the container is supported for transportation thereof. However, when the height adjusting device is disposed in a second disposition thereof, the container is lowered so that transportation thereof is inhibited.
More particularly, the height adjusting device includes a lever having a proximal and a distal end, the proximal end being pivotally connected to the frame. A link has a first and a second extremity, the first extremity of the link being pivotally secured to the lever between the proximal and distal end thereof. Moreover, an arm is rigidly secured to the caster support, the second extremity of the link being pivotally secured to the arm such that when the lever is disposed in a first location thereof, the link pivots the arm so that the caster support rotates for moving the casters to a raised disposition thereof. When the lever is disposed in a second location thereof, the link pivots the arm so that the caster support rotates for moving the casters to a lowered disposition thereof.
Additionally, a tongue is secured to the frame so that towing of the apparatus and the wheel barrow is permitted.
Many modifications and variations of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings which show a preferred embodiment of the present invention. However, such modifications and variations fall within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.
Included in such modifications would be the provision of an inverted U-shaped member for slipping over the hand grips of the handle so that the handle can be grasped higher up relative to the frame to further assist in pushing the wheel barrow and adapter apparatus for transportation of a load.
Also included in such modifications would be the provision of a purpose built wheel barrow incorporating the tipping and towing capability of the present invention so that the apparatus is not provided as a retrofit to a conventional wheel barrow.